twiligh 20Q
by cristel sano
Summary: what jaspers getting a make over by alice? edward is being annoying? and what was the bet jasper and emmet made? well read to find out this is what i think would happen if bella got a 20Q
1. Chapter 1

ok so i've bin playing 20Q for a long time and i can't stop playing it so i'm going to write a twilight fanfic for it here i go! oh and bella is a vampire in this

--

bella's pov

"edward!" i yelled as i raced in side at hummen speed. "bella what is it?"

"this!" i yelled as i pulled out a round objet, and shoved it at him "it's so cool! it's a 20Q." Soudinly alice,jasper,and emmet were all down stairs.

"bella could you please calm down your as bad as alice your making me crazy!"

"bella did you say 20Q? oh i love that game andcanwegoshopinglater!?"

'wait did alice just say shoping...oh no!!' i thought to my self "sorry jasper but i will not calm down and no alice we can not go shoping"

"hey jasper i bet you cant get the 20Q to guess vampire" emmet said jasper put out his hand "your on! if i when you have to do my chours for a week" jasper said with a evil grin "ok so what do i get if i win? oh i know you have to...let alice give you a make over!" jasper grimeced for a split secend and shook hands with emmet "ok bella start asking the questens"

"dose it break if dropped"

"no"

"do you hold it when you use it?"

"no"

"can you buy it?"

"no"

"is it useful?"

"sometimes"

"is it...wait how are vampires useful?"

"bella am i useful? is alice useful? is edward useful? are we all useful when your life is in danger?"

"hmm good point"

"thanks"

"is it smaller then a loaf of bread?"

"no"

"is it heavy?"

"yes"

"dose it move?"

"yes"

"is it dangerous?"

"yes!"edward yelled

"edward no one asked you!"

"um..i agee with edward yes"

"would you toch it with a 10-foot pole?-

"yes"

"is it motorized?"

"no"

"can you smell it?"

"yes" (A/N ok i made this anser fit to twilight you know how bella is always talking about how she can smell edward and stuff)

"is it a mammal?"

"yes"

"is it white?"

"not really so no"

"dose it need love?"

"i do! i need atenchen! please bella!" edward yelled once again

"edward please be quite! and let jasper anser!"

"um...no"

"dose it have legs?"

"yes"

"dose it bring joy to people?"

"sometimes"

"can it swim?"

"yes"

"would you be lost with out it?"

"you would but no i would not so no"

"hahah very funny is it annoying?" 'sometimes' i thought to myself

"sometimes"

"ok it guessed monster"

"yes!" 'sigh edward again'

"were not monsters! "

"well tell the 20Q no"

"have you seen one in real life?"

"yes"

"can it float?"

"yes"

"can you lift it?"

"yes"

"is it soft?"

"no"

"last questen can it gowl?"

"yes"

"ok it guessed a pirate?" i started giggling alice looked over at jasper with a evil grin on her face "so jasper when do you want that make over now or do i have to drag you to my room?" emmet started laughing as alice started draging a frantic jasper up the stairs "man i fell so sorry for jasper but i can't belive the 20Q thinks where pirates all well" i said graping edwards hand and graping a video camra and ran upstairs to video tape jaspers worst nightmare 'man this is the best idea i ever had' i thought to myself

--

ok so i was playing 20Q when i did this so all of the questens are from it i really want to know how i did even know i know i did a bad job -sigh- so please revew it would make my day! and if you revew i'll give you a cookie and a hug from edward!

-cristel the gothic fairy-


	2. 20Q enter jacob

_**wow i am finaly making a new chapt to this i'm on a writing spree! wooohoooo!**_

bella's prov

emmett was bored that is never a good thing so started another round of 20Q but why the heck is jacob here??? i woundered to my self as i walked into the living room to see emmett edward jacob and alice in a circle alice holding the 20Q ball i sighed sitting down by edward "so what are we going to try to get it to guess this time?" i asked staring at the ball "wearwolf"

alice: is it a animle?

jacob:nope

alice: vegetable?

jacob:nope

alice:mineral?

jacob:nope

alice:other

jacob:nope

alice:unknown?

jacob:duh

alice:ok ok dont be so mean about it

jacob:sorry

alice:anyways do you hold it when you use it?

jacob:ya like heck you can NO!

alice ok, does it make noise?

jacob:yes

alice:does it have buttons?

jacob:what the heck no!

alice: does it break if dropped?

jacob:-sigh- no

edward:wow this is boring

bella :agreed

emmett:SUT UP I WANT TO HEAR WHAT THE HECK IT GUESSES!!!!!!!!

alice:o.O ok ok ok does it get wet?

jacob:nope

alice:is it larger than a bread box ?

jacob:duh

alice:is it useful?

jacob:um sometimes i guess

alice:ok is it bright?

edward:no lol

jacob:shut up you leach and no

alice:lol ok does it move?

jacob:yes

alice: is it manufactured?

jacob:no

alice:is it tall?

jacob:sometimes i mean look at seth lol

alice:hahaha ok ok does it bring joy to people

jacob:sometimes

alice:does it need love?

jacob:-looks at bella- of course it does

alice:....ok would you like to be one?

jacob:i am one

alice: yes then ok can you lift it

jacob:humons cant so no

alice:can you smell it?

edward:yes get him the heck away from me lol joking joking

jacob:-glares- no

alice:is it dangerous?

jacob: -sigh - yes it is

alice:aw poor jacob anyways does it have a spine?

jacob:yep

alice: ok last questen.....have you seen one in real life?

jacob:i am one so yes duh

alice:ok it guessed..................................................human being lol

jacob: o.O no....

alice:is it annoying?

jacob:nope

edward:yes

jacob:shut up

edward:make me mutt

jacob:what ever dork

edward:what did you call me?

jacob:a dor-

alice: SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

jacob:o.o ok

alice:thank you any ways is it white?

jacob:depends so sometimes

alice:would you be lost with out it?

jacob:no

alice: do you love it?

jacob:kinda lol so yes

alice:k can it growl?

jacob:heck ya i can growl

alice:lol ok it guessed get ready for it...............................................a celbrity?

jacob:hmmm nope emmett pay up

emmett:crap fine here

i watched as emmett handed jacob what look like 500 dollers wow that's alot of money just for a game i

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ok please review! **_

_**-**__cristel__**-**_


	3. the end and the begaining

hey you guys wow if your still following this story thank you...look i've bin re-reading every thing after i got myself a laptop with the intent of posting posting posting for all my storys but as i read espeshialy 'somethings never change hajixsaya' i relised my writing style has drasticly changed in 3 years so has my personality i've become more...older i guess so i plan on makeing a new accont under the name DarkLilly14 where i plan on re-writing almost all my storys 'truth or dare of doom' , 'IMing bella and edward' , 'twilight 20Q' , and the ever popler 'twilight notes of randumness' will not be re-writen or re-posted...i'm though with twilight i'm not into that kind of story dont get me wrong i love vampires and the book twilight was good when i was in the 6th grade but my love for vampires conter twilight being a story i can read because lets face it vampires are ment to be sudective in my mind so sorry to any fans of the twilight storys...'trying new things' , 'sakura are you sure' ,'sasuke i love you' , and 'somethings never change hajixsaya' will be re-writen now some of you i'm sure are woundering about CrUsH well that story was not just writen by me so i'll have to talk to the co writer to see what she says to do with it all in all thank you for your suport and for dealing with a procrastnater like me plus the bad spelling i will be using a bata reader for my new storys and re-writes

_+DarkLilly+_


End file.
